Embodiments of the invention relate generally to field programmable gate arrays, and more particularly to programming field programmable gate arrays.
In this regard, field programmable gate arrays (FPGA) are used in a variety of control applications. FPGAs may be used, for example, to control emergency trip systems in generator systems. FPGAs are semiconductor devices that have logic blocks that may be programmed on site to perform logic functions. If a new logic program is needed in the FPGA, the FPGA may be reprogrammed by a technician. The hardware and technical skills necessary to reprogram a FPGA on site increases the time and cost necessary to reprogram a FPGA. It is desirable for a method that allows FPGAs to be easily programmed to perform logic functions.